


Eggy Farts

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: If Sam gets home in one piece, there are some things he'll never grumble about again.





	Eggy Farts

“Lightsss, nasty lightsss! Nice Hobbitses must follow Sméagol, not the nasty lightsss…”

As they walked, Sam took Frodo’s cold hand firmly in his.

If Slinker was playing them false, leading them deeper into the noxious bog rather than guiding them through it, they’d need to stick together and stay alert.

All around them, corpse-white marsh lights flickered and danced, bubbles of foul-smelling water rising to the surface and breaking, like the worst of the Gaffer’s eggy farts.

The thought brought a smile to his face.

The Gaffer could fart as much as he liked if they ever saw home again.


End file.
